A Little More Than a Fashion Show
by Thatzly
Summary: Things get a little out of hand when Kaoru suggests Hikaru model a new design for him.


**I DO NOT OWN OHSHC!**

* * *

"Hikaru, can you try this on for me. It's almost done but…" Kaoru held the flimsy material up to his brother's chest. It would fit, hopefully. He just needed him for additional measurements anyway.

"It's a dress."

His twin look none too pleased with the material being held up to him. The black cloth when positioned correctly just barely came to the point where it would cover at least half of his boxers.

"I'm not wearing that," he spoke, crossing his arms to show finality. Kaoru however took no heed.

He shoved the dress into his arms carefully, almost like one would a baby that it was trying to get rid of in a hurry, and lead Hikaru towards their bathroom. "It'll only be for five minutes in the least, Hikaru. Please, I really need you to do this for me."

A hand shot out, preventing himself form being further pushed into the bathroom. "Five minutes only. I'll be counting."

"Okay, okay, just change please, Hikaru," Kaoru rushed.

Hikaru disappeared inside, left to change into the beautiful monstrosity his brother had created. He scrutinized himself in the mirror once he finally climbed into it. It showed a lot of skin, too much. But, for a girl it was fine he supposed.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru knocked on the door.

"Almost done."

He leaned closer to the mirror, then took a step back, running his hands over his hips. No curves, but still he didn't look bad, maybe it was because they were born with slight feminine graces. He would look even better if his boxers weren't peeking out. Stepping out of them, he turned back to the reflection.

If he looked this good, would Kaoru?

He closed his eyes, licking his lips at the thought of his mirror image wearing this instead of him. Pale thighs peeking out from the black cloth, collarbone exposed and ready to be claimed, no underwear for easy access.

His cock slowly twitched into action, growing more evident through the flimsy dress with each passing thought.

He rubbed a hand absently at his chest, stopping to rub at his hardening nipples. "Mmm."

"Hikaru? You said you were almost done," Kaoru's voice called once more. This time his knocking was more urgent. A jiggle of the handle was all Hikaru needed before he jumped into action, leaning his weight on the door to keep it shut.

"Fuck," he cursed, realizing the situation his teenage hormones had oh so gracefully thrown him into. He could put his boxers back on, but that would do nothing to hide his obvious arousal. If anything it would just force Kaoru's eyes to look downward.

The handle jiggled once more. This time Kaoru also put force against the door. "Hikaru, this isn't funny. I need to have that dress done by tomorrow. Kyouya-sempai needs it."

Hikaru paused, going slack momentarily. "Why does he need it?"

The door burst open at that opportunity, knocking Hikaru back into the sink counter.

"Hikaru why were you—" Soft giggles cut off all questions Kaoru may have been meaning to ask. "If you liked the dress that much, Hikaru, I could have just made you one a long time ago."

His face reddened, and he tactfully placed his hands before the tent in the dress.

Kaoru pushed forward, moving so that his body surrounded Hikaru's, arms leaned against the marble counter like bars to a cage. "Just what were you thinking about that made you so hard? I hope you weren't thinking about yourself you narcissist."

"I wasn't."

"Oh? Then who?"

Hikaru turned. If possible his face grew a brighter shade of red. "You."

Kaoru erupted into another bout of giggles, before turning his eyes onto Hikaru's. All mirth was now hidden behind a shade of lust. "Well, if you were thinking about what I'm thinking now, I don't blame you for it."

Hikaru's breath caught in his throat, and he gave a throaty moan, his cock twitching beneath the cloth. He thrust upwards, brushing against Kaoru. The younger twin took no time in giving Hikaru the friction he needed. He was pressed back into the counter, hips pressed close.

"You can take the dress off now if you want," Kaoru whispered, causing Hikaru to shudder.

"No, I like it. It can stay on," he gasped. Hands fisting into Kaoru's hair, he roughly pulled their mouths together in a kiss. His hands roamed over Kaoru's form in such a haste you would think he did not already know the other's identical body.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru whimpered.

"Switch with me, and turn around," Hikaru ordered.

Kaoru bent over the counter, but not before sliding his pants down to rest at his ankles first. He watched Hikaru disappear, then return, a bottle in hand. A hand rest on Kaoru's back, running soothing patterns about his back before stilling. He next felt fingers enter him slowly.

"Ahh!" He pushed back onto Hikaru's fingers, pushing them to fill him more, to touch his sensitive area.

"Impatient, aren't you?" Hikaru chuckled. He pulled his fingers out, before thrusting them in again, repeating the action. "Do you like that?"

Kaoru nodded eagerly. "Hikaru, please!" His hands clenched at the cool marble beneath his fingers, willing them not to just finish the job himself.

"Beg."

"Hikaru…" The fingers pulled out, refusing to do more. "Hikaru, fuck me, please."

Hikaru smirked.

"Fuck me hard, I want you to make me scream, please!"

That was enough for Hikaru. He squirt the cool liquid from the bottle onto his fingers, and coated himself and Kaoru's entrance before sliding in. He groaned, and hugged his twin close to him.

Hikaru rocked against his brother, picking up pace as the pressure within him climbed. He gasped, struggling for breath as a familiar heat began to pool. "Kaoru…"

Kaoru's eyes fluttered shut, grabbing his own cock and trying to pump in time with his brother's by now unpredictable thrusts. His breath hitched, and a white fluid spilled over his fingers, covering them. Hikaru didn't last much longer, his body grew tense, and with a cry he came, filling his brother.

They collapsed onto the counter, both panting.

* * *

"Why does Kyouya-sempai need that dress?"

"Hm?"

Hikaru repeated himself, this time moving between Kaoru and his now tainted creation. It looked like he was having some trouble removing a tell-tale stain. That however may have been a good thing. Now they can keep the dress for themselves for later.

Kaoru looked up, eyes flashing briefly on Hikaru before returning back to his work. "I assume it's for the host club, Hikaru." He groaned. "Couldn't you have taken it off when I said to? That would have made things so much easier. You went over your five minutes."

"You can't really think it's for the host club, do you?" he answered, ignoring Kaoru's distress. "He's planning something."

"With a dress? Hikaru, you're delusional."

* * *

"Turn around so mommy can see the dress better."

The blond male complied, spinning all too happily for his friend.

"What do you think Kyouya? Do you think Haruhi will look good in this?" His eyes sparkled with joy at the mere thought. "My sweet daughter is finally going to look like a girl! I'll have to hide her from those devious twins!"

Kyouya nodded absently, his eyes trained on Tamaki. "Bend over."

"She'll be so excited, maybe we can have more clothes made for her just like this! Although, this one might show a bit too much of my poor Haruhi's body." Tamaki stood, and then looked down at himself. "Kyouya? Is it too much?"

"Actually, I think you're right. Pack up, we'll discuss this tomorrow." Kyouya stood, and gathering his things head for the door.

"B-but we were giving this to Haruhi tomorrow!"

"It's already served its purpose."

* * *

**Heh heh, no real comments to make on this one. This was originally a prompt from the Ouran writing community SHINE. The only thing different is I added a crack ending to it.**

**Remember suggestions or comments are welcome~**


End file.
